


Daddy's Home

by lefthandedlovers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Jealous Tony Stark, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, basic stupidity, basically bucky is a "bad boy", bucky is kind of an asshole at first, eventual angst, eventual stucky - Freeform, redemption arc, steve is done with everyone's shit, tony is kinda out of character but for good reason sooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefthandedlovers/pseuds/lefthandedlovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve hasn't seen his ex-husband, Bucky, in almost over five years. But Steve has moved on, gotten remarried to Tony Stark, and is perfectly content with his life. As Tony tries to connect with Steve's kids, everything seems to be going smoothly, until, well, Bucky comes back into the picture.<br/>Trying to win both Steve and the kids’ affections, Bucky and Tony compete to prove who is the better father--and husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bucky's Back, Bitches

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off the new movie Daddy's Home, which I just saw tonight. It inspired this. Just a few notes before we start: this is a Stucky fic. It's very heavy with Stony but it gradually will become more Stucky as the fic progresses. Also, Steve and Bucky's kids are seven year old twins. It's not really specified in the chapter. More tags and characters will be added as the fic progresses as well. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and I apologize for any typos in advance!

“I want you to go to the daddy daughter dance with me at school,” Sarah tells Tony, who is crouched down to her tiny level. Steve fondly watches the interaction from afar. Tony, at first, is shocked. He's not Sarah’s father-father. Just her...step-father. Tony adores Steve, though, and he adores Steve’s kids. Heck, Tony longs for the day he can adopt the kids, officially making them his. Theirs.

Tony and Steve’s.

Tony’s face splits into a grin. He takes Sarah’s small hand in his and kisses it gently. “It would be my honor, Princess.” Sarah squeals, jumping excitedly into Tony’s arms. Steve walks over to kiss Tony on the cheek, wrapping his arm around the other man’s waist. Tony lowers Sarah, who scampers off to find her brother to tell him the good news. Tony turns to Steve. “And why aren't you going to this dance?”

Steve sighs. “Because, Tony,” he starts. “I want the kids to spend time with you. They love me already, and I want that for you, too. Officially.”

Tony smiles. “Thank you, Steve.” He leans in for a kiss, Steve pecking him on the lips.

 

Later that evening, Sarah and James are snuggled up to Steve on the couch. Tony is right next to the bunch, emailing his partner Pepper about business.

“Did I ever tell you I was named after my Daddy?” James pipes up, innocently.

Tony and Steve both freeze, sharing a look. Acting as if that didn't just affect him, Tony continues typing. “Hmm. You don't say.”

“Yep!” James grins. Half of his teeth are gone and Steve can't help but cringe at how much James truly resembles his father.

“Yeah, well,” Sarah interrupts the growing silence. “I’m named after Dad’s mom!” Steve kisses the messy blonde locks of Sarah’s head. “You’re right, sweetie.”

Tony doesn't understand the importance of the conversation. He frankly finds the discussion to be quite pointless, but he'd never tell Steve that. He considers James’s words. Tony’s zoning out, lost in thought, when the intruding blare of the telephone brings him right back. James springs up from Steve’s lap to grab at the phone. “Hello?” There's a pause, then suddenly, James is flailing for Sarah to come next to him. “It’s Daddy!” he cries.

Steve’s eyes widen, and Tony stops typing to eavesdrop on the conversation.

“We’re just watching TV with dad and Tony, you know, dad’s new husband!”

Tony’s head whips towards Steve. “You didn't tell him about me?” he asks through gritted teeth. Steve’s mouth is agape, an anxious blush creeping on his cheeks. “I—um, haven't talked to him for six months!”

“We’ve been married for eight,” Tony deadpans. Steve looks away sheepishly.

Tony tries to get back to his work when a phone is thrusted into his face.

“Daddy wants to talk to you!”

“M-me?”

“Tony, please don’t,” Steve pleads beside him. Tony dismisses it, taking the phone. “Um, hi…” Tony greets uncertainly. “Yeah, yeah. I wish I could meet you in person, you know, a cold one and a handshake.” A pause. Steve feels likes he's going to spontaneously combust. “Tomorrow? Oh, o-okay, I—” Tony stares at the phone. Bucky must have hung up.

“What did he say?” asks Steve.

“He, uh, is coming tomorrow. He wants me to pick him up from the airport…”

“ _Excuse me_?” Steve rises from the couch. “Tony! Did you just invite Bucky to come here?”

Tony is panicking. “That wasn't my intention! I didn't realize he would take my offer so seriously!”

“Daddy’s coming?” Sarah and James scream in unison. Steve looks at them, then to Tony. His glare slices Tony right in half.

“This is just great,” Steve growls. “I can't believe you’ve done this.”

“How bad can it be?” Tony already curses himself.

“ _How bad can it be_? Tony, this is Bucky. He is—he’s wild. He's a loose cannon. That's what attracted me to him in the first place.” Tony winces. He grabs Steve’s hand. “Listen, I promise, everything will be okay. I got this.”

Steve just yanks his hand away. “Yeah, you better have this. God, I can't believe you just did that.”

Tony sleeps on the couch that night.

* * *

 

“Geez! What happened to you?” Pepper gawks after noticing the bags under Tony’s eyes the next day.

“I slept on the couch,” Tony answers. He goes to take a sip of his too hot coffee but spits it out once it touches his tongue.

“Steve has you in the doghouse?” Pepper has to stifle her laugh with her hand. “What’d you even do?”

Tony shifts uncomfortably. “I may have accidentally invited his ex-husband to stay with us.” Pepper stops laughing. Instead, her face twists into a wince and she sarcastically pats Tony’s shoulder. “Wow,” she remarks. “You _are_ a piece of shit.”

Tony sighs. “Yeah. I have to pick him up at the airport soon.”

“You’re joking.”

Tony nods. “I wish I was.”

Suddenly, Tony’s watch beeps, signaling that it's time to head to the airport. Before he leaves, Pepper says her farewell with a small salute. _Good luck_.

Tony doesn’t really know what to expect when he goes to the airport. Steve has only ever mentioned his ex-husband in passing. The only information Tony really has is that Bucky and Steve were high-school sweethearts. He knows that a long time friend of Steve’s, Peggy, was the surrogate mother of the kids. Steve had described Bucky as a loose cannon, but a good person. Tony can’t quite comprehend how two and two go together. From just Steve’s descriptions of the guy, and knowing Steve, Tony can’t even imagine Steve being married to a guy like Bucky. What kind of guy doesn’t visit his kids in five years? The kids were both two when Bucky left, and according to Steve, Bucky had left without warning. And Pepper called _him_ a piece of shit.

Tony stands in the crowd of people who are awaiting someone to emerge from the plane. In his hands is a sign that reads _Bucky Barnes_ , and Tony feels like an idiot. Twenty minutes must have passed before sees a man that perfectly fits Steve’s descriptions. The man boarding the escalator is tall, and frankly, hot as hell. Tony doesn’t even notice himself sweating. The guy’s hair is pulled into a crappy bun.

 _He’s that type of asshole_? Tony cringes.

And that’s when flashing metal catches Stark’s eye. _A fucking metal arm_? Steve never mentioned that.

This must be Bucky.

When Bucky approaches Tony, he doesn’t even spare him a glance. “Are you Bucky Barnes?” Tony begins to follow him, but still the man keeps walking from him as if Tony is diseased.

“Nope,” replies the man.

Tony blinks, stopping. Maybe that really wasn’t Bucky. Reluctantly Tony turns back to the escalator, holding up his sign again, waiting for the _real_ Bucky.

 

Hours later, Tony pulls into the driveway. There’s a goddamn motorcycle in his parking space. Tony cuts the ignition of the car and, getting out, slams the door. Steve is talking to him from the porch, but Tony barely notices. “Did you hear me?” Steve is right next to him now.

Tony takes his eyes off of the motorcycle for a split second to stare at Steve. “Where have you been? I’ve been calling you for hours.” Tony notices that Steve's shoulders are tense.

“I-I know, I’m sorry. My phone died. I’ve been waiting for Bucky at the airport,” Tony stutters. Steve’s glare turns skeptical. “Tony, Bucky is _here_.”

“Wait, what?”

“Yeah,” Steve sighs. “He’s in the living room with James and Sarah.”

Surely enough, when Tony enters the living room, the man from the airport is sitting on the coffee table across from the kids.

“Hi, Tony!” Sarah greets.

Bucky slowly turns and stands up to meet Tony. “Oh, you must be Tony, then,” Bucky says smoothly, extending his hand. Tony just glares at Bucky’s hand. He’s genuinely confused.

“Yeah, I get that,” Tony remarks, and when he doesn’t shake Bucky’s hand, the latter grabs Tony’s and forces it in a handshake. “I saw you in the airport,” Tony says weakly, pulling his hand from Bucky’s.

“ _Really_?” Bucky asks, placing his hand on his chest in feigned surprise. _Is this asshole mocking him_? Tony thinks. “I don’t recall.”

“Did Tony not stop you?” Steve interjects, crossing his arms.

There’s silence before Bucky raises his hands in defeat. “You got me.” he smirks.” Tony, you did see me at the airport. But I saw you before you saw me, and quite frankly, I was intimidated. It was crazy! I was thinking, _this_ can’t _be the man shacked up with Steve, raising my kids_. Your vibe was too humble. I chickened out.” Only Bucky knows that he’s lying straight through his teeth.

Tony’s lips curl up in a small smile, and he chuckles. Steve’s arm is once again around Tony’s chest, hand rested on his husband’s chest. “Yep, that’s my Tony. He’s the humblest guy I know.” Tony inwardly scoffs. Steve is talking bullshit, first of all, but Tony realizes Steve is just trying to get Bucky to shut up.

The awkward encounter between the three adults is interrupted when James gasps. “Is that your motorcycle?” he asks Bucky from the window. Bucky walks over to his son and ruffles his hair. “Sure is, kiddo.”

“Can we ride it _pleeeaassee_?” Sarah begs. She clings to Bucky’s leg and tries to bribe him with her baby blues.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea _at all_!” Steve shouts obnoxiously. Otherwise, Bucky probably would have put his children on the motorcycle. The kids groan.

“That’s a cool bike you got there,” Tony gestures to the bike lamely. “That brand’s made in Minneapolis. One of the best bikes out there, really.” Bucky crosses his arms. “You seem to know your bikes. You ride?”

Tony is taken aback. “Me?” he scoffs. “Yeah, totally. Haven’t in awhile but, you know, I used to do it all the time.” Tony has practically dug his own grave. 

“Tony!” James is tugging on his pant sleeve. “Look, look! Daddy brought me a hockey stick!” James begins to wave the stick around excitedly, nearly taking Tony’s head out in the process. Tony stills the stick, and uneasily answers, “Wow, that’s great, bud!”

Sarah is pushing James, shoving her present in Tony’s face. “Daddy brought me a chemistry set, Tony! Look! We can do more experiments!”

Tony is comforted by the fact that Sarah suggests using her new chemistry kit with him, and not her father. God only knows what would happen if potential explosives were even within Bucky’s presence.

Steve pries his kids from Tony’s legs with a smile. “It’s getting late, guys. Time to head to bed, yeah?” As if on cue, Sarah and James yawn. They don’t even attempt to convince Steve they’re not tired. Tony doesn’t miss the fond smile spreading across Bucky’s face.

“Would you like to um—” Steve coughs uncomfortably “—would you like to tuck them in?”

Bucky’s face softens when his eyes meet Steve’s. “I would love to.”

The kids are squealing happily as Bucky scoops them both up into his arms, trudging up the steps.

When Bucky is out of sight, Tony exhales. “See, Steve, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Shrugging, Steve strides past Tony, also heading up the staircase.

Maybe the first day with Bucky hadn’t been successful in Steve’s opinion, but Tony thought it went...decently. What surprised him most was how comfortable the kids were with Bucky, as if the guy had always been around. As if Tony hadn’t been taking them to playdates, swim class, and school in their father’s absence…

Bucky seems to be a smug bastard. Tony is _also_ a smug bastard. Isn’t that enough for them to get along? Apparently not.

 

“The King came back to his castle only to find a not so great, if you ask him, step-king taking his place!” Bucky exclaims. His children had insisted on a bedtime story. However, the kids are too engrossed to fall asleep anytime soon.

“No! What does the King _do_?” James wails.

“Well,” Bucky starts, “the king valiantly saves his beloved from the evil step-king, who had tried to woo the heart of the king’s lover! They share a passionate kiss, but it’s not quite over yet…!”

A gentle knock resounds from the door. Bucky turns to see Tony in the doorway awkwardly. “How’s everything going?”

“I was just finishing a story,” Bucky explains. When the kids realize their father isn’t continuing his story, they whine. “Daddy! We’re not tired! Tell us about the king!” Bucky shakes his head. “Sorry, loves, but you gotta get some shut eye.”

Tony is standing right next to Bucky now. Bucky goes to give Sarah and James each a light kiss on the forehead. Watching, Tony quietly seethes with jealousy. These are barely Bucky’s kids. They’re his. _He’s_ been around for all of it. _Him_. Not this deadbeat. Now, seeing Bucky swoop in and win the affections of his children makes him sick. They’re too naive to understand Bucky’s absence.

Tony snaps.

Shoving Bucky out of the way, Tony dramatically dives in to give Sarah and James his own wishes goodnight. “Can’t forget about the goodnight hug!” Tony exclaims.

Bucky rolls his eyes at Tony then plasters on a smile when he shoves the latter to the side. “I just love you guys so much!” Bucky gushes. He cuddles his kids once more.

Each man continues to shove and push at each other in hopes of outdoing the other. Sarah and James only giggle and soak up the attention. The competition lasts for a good ten minutes before Bucky shouts, “Who wants twenty dollars?” and the kids make grabby hands at Bucky for the money. Tony, well, he pouts, honestly. He is pretty pissed.

 _Winning the hearts of your children with money_?, he thinks, _Oh, it’s on, Barnes. It’s on._


	2. A Man's Best Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is another chapter because I had lots of time to write. The chapter begins in Bucky's POV, then shifts. Also, the name of the dog in this chapter is from the movie this fic is inspired from. It's not the best name, and I apologize if it's bothersome to anyone. Other than that, I hope you enjoy!

Bucky remembers the day Steve had suggested they have kids. He remembers so clearly because, well, he may have _almost_ passed out. Bucky absolutely wanted kids. He wanted a family with Steve. Still, Bucky couldn't help the sinking feeling in his gut when Steve embraced him after Bucky had said yes.

It turns out Steve had anticipated Bucky’s compliance (which was true, Bucky could never say no to Steve and Steve knew that). Steve explained that his friend Peggy volunteered to be their surrogate. He also told Bucky that they wouldn't be using Steve’s sperm.

“It's better this way,” Steve had explained. “The baby would have a high risk of being sickly like I used to be. I don't want that for our child.”

The thought of having one child was so overwhelming that Bucky wasn't even the least bit prepared when Peggy showed them her ultrasound. Two kids. Twins. A boy and a girl. Steve was so overjoyed. In fact, he actually cried. All Bucky could do was hug and kiss his husband and try to feel the same joy that Steve was feeling. He felt like shit, and he felt like shit for feeling like shit. It sucked, basically.

The day Peggy went into labor was one of the most hectic days of Bucky’s life. He and Steve had sat in the waiting room for at least ten hours before Peggy was actually ready to start pushing.

“Buck,” Steve whispered, shaking Bucky awake.

“Huh?”

“Peggy’s ready to deliver. Do you want to go into the room with me?”

Just like usual, Steve had expected Bucky to get up from the uncomfortable waiting room chair and follow him to the delivery room. He had expected Bucky to say yes. When Bucky just stared at him having not responded, Steve was beyond pissed. Bucky straightened in his seat. “I, um, I think I’ll stay here…”

Steve narrowed his eyes at his husband. Without a word, he had turned on his heel and left Bucky behind.

Eventually Bucky found Steve so he could meet his children. _They were so small_.

Bucky was elated, but he refused to hold them, scared he would accidentally hurt the babies. Steve wasn't really mad about that one. He understood.

Steve and Bucky mutually decided to name their kids Sarah and James. Steve insisted on naming their song after Bucky, and even though Bucky was honored, he didn't feel like he deserved that.

Now, seeing Sarah and James grown up kills Bucky. He loves his kids, he does. Bucky loves those little rascals with every fiber of his being. But he just was never father material. That's not really an excuse, but still. It doesn't help that Steve remarried one of the richest men in the world. How will he ever compare to Tony?

Even worse is that Tony won't leave him alone with Sarah and James, as if Tony doesn't trust Bucky with his own flesh and blood. It's infuriating. When Tony barged in on story time and then tried to outdo him in front of his kids, Bucky almost socked Tony in the face.

 

“I'm going to take you up on that offer,” Bucky tells Tony when they exit the kids’ bedroom.

“Huh?”

Bucky smirks. “You know, a handshake and a cold one?”

Tony mentally kicks himself. “Yeah, um—” he licks his lips “we can go outside right now and grab some.”

Bucky shoves his hands in his pockets before descending the stairs. Steve pokes his head out from the master bedroom. “Where are you guys going?” he asks.

“We’re going out for a beer.”

“Well, please don't be too late in.”

Tony nods, but as he begins to leave Steve stops him again. “Oh, and, don't let Bucky get to you, okay? He _likes_ to be a little shit,” Steve says fondly.

Tony leaves Steve after that, an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach. Steve had talked about Bucky just now in a fond way. Tony is probably thinking too much into Steve’s words, and after all, Bucky was his first love. He has to accept that and get over himself. Bucky is the father of Steve’s kids, of course Steve would still care about Bucky. Tony can't help it though. Steve never talked about Tony like the way he just talked about Bucky. So what if he called Bucky a little shit? It's not like Steve really meant what he said.

Bucky made himself at home on the patio. Lounging on a chair with his feet propped up on a small glass table, he waited for Tony. He had found the beer by himself, thankfully. It would damage his pride to be offered something by Tony Stark, because god knows Tony already thinks he’s better than Bucky anyway. Screw Tony and his beer. Bucky grabbed Tony a beer, just because it would make him look like a decent person. Tony could shove his superiority up his ass.

“I see you’ve made yourself at home,” Tony chuckles when he steps through the sliding glass door onto the patio. Bucky only nods, tossing Tony the beer, not really giving two shits if Tony catches it or not. (Luckily for Tony, he catches it.)

Tony settles in the chair across from Bucky, saying nothing. The atmosphere is tense and awkward. If only Steve were here.

“What’s that?” Bucky points to the tree in the backyard, which lamely has four pieces of uneven wood nailed into its trunk.

“That’s a, um, bonding project..for James and I.” Bucky is silent but Tony can sense his discomfort. “A treehouse. We’ve been working on it for two months,” Tony finishes.

 _Two months and there’s only four pieces of wood nailed into the goddamn tree and nothing else? What a lameass_. Bucky sniggers.

Tony runs a hand through his hair, sighing. “Listen, Bucky, I don’t want any hard feelings.”

“Nice to know,” Bucky retorts.

Tony hesitates. He doesn’t really feel like putting up with this shit right now. “Anyway, I would really appreciate it if you were willing to reign it in a little.”

“I’m a little insulted, Stark,” Bucky deadpans, pulling a pack of smokes from his pocket.

“I didn’t mean to—”

Bucky scoffs, lighting a cigarette. “Of course you didn’t mean to, Stark. Now, _you listen to me_.” Bucky leans closer to Tony, elbows rested on his knees. “I’m willing to do whatever the fuck you want, because I saw that stupid guide you have sitting on the coffee table. I know you’re trying to get in good with Steve and _my_ children, so I’ll cooperate. But I’m doing it for _them_. I could give two shits about you quite honestly.”

Bucky is referring to the book _A Guide to Being the Perfect Stepfather_ , and Tony is embarrassed that Bucky even saw it. It just gives him more leverage over Tony.

“You mean that?” Tony’s tone is serious.

“Sure I do, pal.” Bucky stands, beckoning Tony to follow suit. “Hug it out brother.” Then Bucky is pulling Tony into a bone crushing hug, and Tony tries to ignore the fact that Bucky is probably purposely, literally trying to squeeze the life out of him.

Bucky releases him. “Good talk,” he concludes, patting Tony on the shoulder before disappearing inside the house.

 

When Tony recounts his talk with Bucky to Steve, his husband whacks him across the head. “Tony, you can be real stupid sometimes, you know that?”

Tony rubs at the assaulted spot of his head, wincing. “What do you mean?” he cries, helpless. “I’m trying here!”

“I _mean_ , Bucky played you. He’s not going to do what you want him to. _Rebel_ , remember? You should have seen him in high school. I seriously felt like I was in Grease when I was with him. He’s his very own brand of Danny Zuko. Not that I minded, I mean…” Steve trails off. “Point is, _you’re_ stupid, _he’s_ stupid, and I’m going to bed. Goodnight.” With that Steve terminates any form of further discussion by slinking under his covers.

“But we even hugged,” Tony sighs dejectedly. Steve is right, like usual. He feels utterly stupid.

Tony, again, sleeps on the couch. Not because Steve made him, but because Tony is putting himself in the doghouse this time for being outsmarted by _Bucky fucking Barnes._

 

Tony is woken up by the assaulting smell of cinnamon. Confused, he groggily makes his way into the kitchen to see Bucky organizing food on plates in the tightest shirt he’s ever seen. 

“Gooooodd morning!” Bucky sings to Tony. Tony wants to die.

“I see you’re an early bird then?” Tony yawns.

“Hmm. You could say that. I woke up to do a quick twenty then decided to make my family some breakfast. I even made you something.” Bucky fucking _winks_ at him. _Jesus Christ, why_.

“I like to run for a good twenty minutes, too—”

Bucky cuts Tony off with loud laughter. His head is thrown back and his face is screwed up in the way that Steve used to adore. “I did a quick twenty _miles_.”

“Oh.” That’s all Tony can really think to say. What kind of superhuman wakes up early in the morning to run twenty miles like it’s nothing? Geez.

Sarah and James come barreling into the kitchen next, both going over to give Bucky a kiss, then sitting down at the table. Tony seats himself across from them. Steve enters the kitchen soon afterwards.

“Stevie!” Bucky’s face lights up. Steve glares at him warily. Steve can’t even remember the last time he heard the nickname Stevie. Bucky was really the only one who could call him that.

“Mornin’, Buck,” Steve replies as he plops into the seat next to Tony. Steve looks at Tony out of the corner of his eye, knowing that hearing Bucky call his husband his old nickname angered Tony. Steve realized that Bucky was being childish, and it was his intention to get that exact reaction out of Tony. Steve places his hand over Tony’s on the table, instantly relaxing the man.

Bucky passes out the cinnamon buns he made. Tony gets his food last.

Tony cuts into his food and chew it graciously. It’s Cinnabon. Bucky didn’t make these for real, and because he’s immature, Tony feels satisfied by this knowledge. “These are great Buck,” Tony praises.

Bucky smiles and does a little bow as a thank you. The kids giggle, Steve rolls his eyes.

“It tastes just like Cinnabon.”

“You mean that? Wow, Tony, that means a lot. Cinnabon is the best,” Bucky drawled smoothly.

There was just no getting past this guy, huh? Tony deflates.

Suddenly, Bucky is on his feet. “Sarah, James! Daddy has another surprise for you!” There’s an outburst of “Tell us!” and “What is it?” from Sarah and James. They buzz with excitement, awaiting their special gift.

“Close your eyes,” Bucky instructs, and the kids do. Steve and Tony share a look, almost scared of what Bucky has up his sleeve.

Bucky whistles. Tony watches as a ragged dog trots into the kitchen. The poor thing has clouded eyes, a snaggletooth, and it seems like it hasn’t been bathed in ten years. _How old is this thing?_

“Open up!” Bucky announces. Sarah and James take their hands away from their eyes.

“A puppy!” they shrieked.

Steve stands, crossing his arms. Tony follows. “Bucky, what the hell? When did I ever say this was okay?” Steve is clearly distressed, so Tony squeezes his shoulder.

“Steve, they love it!” Bucky reasons, gesturing to Sarah and James, who are on the floor petting the scrappy dog. “I named him Tumor, because he just grows on ya,” Bucky gushes.

“Where’d you even find this thing? It looks dead,” Steve asks irritatedly.

“You know. I just found him on the way here, in an alley,” Bucky mutters to himself. Tony and Steve barely hear him.

“What was that?” Tony interjects.

“A shelter,” Bucky lies. “I got him from a shelter.”

Steve knows his kids already love the dog, despite its ratty appearance. “Well, I guess I’m okay with this. It’s up to Tony,” he decides.

Tony’s eyes widen. Oh no, this will not be his responsibility.

“You hear that kids?” Bucky addresses his children excitedly. “Dad approves! Now all’s you gotta do is ask Mr. Tony here if you can keep him!”

Sarah and James run over to Tony, staring at him with their cutest pleading faces. Tony gulps. “I’m not so sure about this…”

“Boo!” Bucky shouts. “Tony’s no fun!”

“You can’t do this Tony!” James wails.

“I HATE YOU!” Sarah cried.

Tony momentarily panics.“Okay, OKAY, you can keep him!” Bucky smirks, unaware to Tony and Steve.

Sarah and James each latch onto one of Tony’s legs. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” James chants.

“I don’t hate you anymore!” Sarah reassures.

Bucky turns to Steve. “He’s a nice addition to the family! Tumor’ll make himself right at home.”

Steve coughs. “Looks like he already has.” Steve points to the dog, who is squatting on the floor, peeing.

“ _Seriously?_ "Tony whines.

“Don’t worry, Tony, we’ll clean it! We don’t mind!” Sarah chirps. She grabs James’s hand and they scamper off to go find paper towels.

“See?” Bucky points out, gesturing to the scampering kids. “It will teach them responsibility!”

Tony glares at Bucky, who winks at him yet again.

_What an asshole._


	3. A Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weelllll....hi. Sorry this took five thousand years. I'm very busy with school, honestly. But I like this chapter. Bucky makes mistakes, Steve makes mistakes. Don't hate Bucky for what he does, as I said, he makes mistakes. Huge mistakes. Anyway, Bucky's hair gets braided by his children. Yay! It's a good time. Despite the delay and possible grammatical errors/typos, I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading. :-)

Steve had somehow persuaded Tony to take Bucky into work with him. Tony tried swallowing his disappointment, because if this put him in Steve's good graces, he'd do anything.    
So, here he and Bucky were, interacting with nothing but awkward eye contact and silence. 

  
Tony already predicted that once Pepper caught glance of Bucky, his grave of humiliation would be waiting for him with open arms.    
He repeatedly thought about this exact scenario, but he was still unprepared. 

  
"Hm, who do we have here?" Pepper taunted. She purposely invaded Bucky's personal space and quirked her brow at Tony with a smirk.    
Bucky wasn't even uncomfortable, but rather  flashed her his most charming smile. Then, to Tony's astonishment, Bucky gently took Pepper's hand and lightly kissed it.   
"James Buchanan Barnes," Bucky introduces.

  
Pepper hadn't blushed like anyone else would have, but she giggled.    
"Ah, yes," Pepper replied. "You see this here, Stark? This James is a true gentlemen." 

  
Tony rolls his eyes. "Pepper, this is Bucky, Steve's _ex_ -husband—" he pauses, deliberately making sure to emphasize the ex of Bucky's title. "He's staying with us for awhile."   
The utter excitement on Pepper's face is enough to send Tony straight to the pits of hell.

  
"So this is the super hot ex-husband of our very own Steve!" Pepper squeals, gesturing to Bucky with open arms. "Tony! You didn't tell me that he was such a gentlemen, or that he was this attractive!"

  
Bucky smirks. "Thank you for the compliments, miss, but you don't have to do that. I know you're doing it to get on Tony's nerves."    
Pepper's arms drop, her smiling fading. "Well, okay, but you can't stop me from doing it when you're not around, Mister Barnes." 

  
"Noted."    
  
After Pepper noticed Bucky, it seemed like every one of Tony's coworkers did too. Bucky was a personable guy; it took probably about five minutes before a group of people were surrounding him, chatting. 

  
Tony distanced himself as much as possible, but it seemed Bucky wouldn't allow that. The latter would purposely call out to Tony from across the room, and everyone in proximity to them would turn and smile at him, waiting for Tony to join.    
It was pretty irritating, actually, but Tony again said nothing.    
  
"That's a nice picture," Bucky says, pointing to a framed picture of Steve, Tony, Sarah, and James.

  
Tony stares at Bucky then to the picture awkwardly. "Thanks." 

  
"Why do you do that?" Bucky finally asks. His voice is strained, eyes emotionless and distant. 

  
"What do you mean?" Tony's almost afraid to ask. 

  
"You act like they're your kids." Bucky smiles bitterly. "They're my kids."    
  
If Tony wasn't so taken aback, he probably would have socked Bucky in the face.    
"Your kids?" Though his anger seethed, his tone remained calm. "You left them. In what other aspect besides your genetics are they your kids?"    
  
Bucky's jaw tightens, and he doesn't speak again. His eyes are intensely focused on an uninteresting vase placed by Tony's desk. There's nothing but oppressive silence until Bucky whispers, "They're mine."    
  
As the day continues, Tony keeps to himself. Bucky seemed to be back to his old irritating self, however, because as if Bucky were a child, Tony had to keep snapping at him to quit touching things. 

  
When the work day is finally over, Tony internally celebrates. At this point, he doesn't care if this whole situation gets him in good with Steve. In fact, he's seriously considering going off on Steve, because it feels like the guy wants him to continue suffering.    
Bucky doesn't shut up in the car, either. He obnoxiously sings to every some that comes on even if he doesn't know the words, so really he just incoherently belts at the top of his lungs.

 

Sarah and James were playing in the yard when Tony turned into the driveway. Steve nonchalantly stepped on to the porch then walked over to the car. 

“How was work today?” Steve inquired, holding the door open for Tony. 

“Well,” Tony grunts as he ducks out of the car, “Pepper seemed to think Bucky was a grade A gentlemen.” 

“You don’t say?”

“That’s because I am, baby,” Bucky croons while he makes his way around the vehicle. “You knew my momma. She taught me pretty good.”

When Steve cracks a smile, Tony huffs. It’s pretty irritating, knowing your husband is still friendly with their ex. Oh, how he wishes he could just send Bucky back to wherever he came from. Bucky grows tired of the stale conversation and jogs over to his kids, who as always jump straight into his embrace. 

Tony stares at the interaction. “You should have heard what Bucky said to me today,” he says distractedly. 

Steve rolls his eyes fondly. “I can only imagine.” 

“He told me Sarah and James are his kids, not mine.” Tony begins to chuckle as if it's a joke now, but he stops when he notices Steve’s blank face.

“They are his kids, Tony.”

“Are you kidding? I’ve raised them!” Tony retorts defensively.

Tony is fuming, and Steve realizes his mistake. “And he gives you credit for that, so you can’t take away his credit either. They’re both your kids, and mine. Unfortunately that’s just how it is. We all have to deal with it.”

Tony scoffs. “We have to deal with it? You seem to be dealing with him just fine! Why are defending him when he left you guys?” 

Steve glances over his shoulder to see Bucky seated in the grass cross-legged and patient as he allows Sarah and James to braid his hair. 

“The Bucky you know is different from the one I know.” That’s the only answer Tony receives. 

 

* * *

 

Their small apartment in Brooklyn wasn’t the best, but they both tried to keep it as tidy as possible so Steve could remain healthy. Back then, Steve was a mere ninety pounds soaking wet and the sickliest person Bucky’s ever met. Because of this, Bucky was extremely careful and particular when it came to Steve Rogers, and that used to piss the latter right off. 

“Buck, c’mon, I’m not that fragile!”

“You might as well have a label,” Bucky would tease. To prove his point, he had lifted Steve and threw him over his shoulder like a ragdoll.

“Put me down, asshole!” Steve would try to sound stern, but he could never stop laughing, and neither could Bucky. 

 

One night when they were naked in their bed, wrapped in the sheets and each other, Bucky proposed with a Ring Pop. Money was tight, but Bucky had promised to buy the most elegant ring when he could afford it. (“ _ Just you wait, Stevie, you’re gonna have the best ring out there. I want to make you the happiest guy alive _ .”)

Steve didn’t eat the Ring Pop or throw it away. Quite the contrary, actually, he hadn’t even opened it and instead kept it in his desk drawer. Even when Bucky put an actual ring on his finger, Steve didn’t throw it out. He would never admit it, but Steve thought Bucky’s original proposal was the most romantic thing in the world. 

So, one day, when Bucky found the unwrapped Ring Pop while rummaging in Steve’s desk, he relentlessly teased his fiance about it.

“Steve, you kept this?” Bucky had asked humorlessly, holding up the candy.

Steve was extremely flustered. “Of course I did. It’s adorable.”

Bucky strode over, peppering kisses all over Steve’s face. “You’re adorable.” 

  
  


Tony doesn’t know Bucky like he does. Bucky had been his first love, his best friend. Bucky was the sweetest guy Steve knew, and Steve still loved him after what he’d done. Steve to this day doesn’t understand why he had forgiven Bucky so easily or quickly as he did. 

Tony didn’t know that Bucky had to work crazy shifts and two jobs so they could afford to take care of Sarah and James. At this point, Steve was in art school, and although Steve worked, Bucky had insisted that he stay more focused on his education.

When Bucky would trudge into their place at ungodly hours and slip into bed, Steve’s heart would sink.

“You can’t keep working like this Buck,” Steve had told his husband once. “It’ll kill you sooner or later.” 

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head, Stevie,” Bucky mumbled from the pillow. “I’m doing just fine.”

 

It had taken Steve several weeks to finally recognize that Bucky wasn’t fine. It took him two days after that to discover the truth.

 

One particular night, Bucky had come drunk as all hell, sporting a prize winning shiner on his left eye. It was one in the morning, but Steve had been up, too anxious waiting for Bucky’s homecoming to sleep. So when Bucky stepped through the door in the condition that he was, Steve nearly had a heart attack.

Springing from the couch, Steve threw himself at Bucky and tried and failed to support Bucky with his small frame. 

“What happened?” Steve cried, distressed. 

“I’m okay, Stevie,” Bucky slurred, giving a lazy smile. “Just another day at work.”

Even a blind man could see that Bucky was wasted. What was more concerning to Steve, however, was why Bucky had needed to get drunk in the first place. Steve maneuvered Bucky to the couch before running off to get a rag. When he came back, he noticed that Bucky’s jaw was slack and his nose was crooked too. 

“What’s going on?” Steve demanded. With shaking hands he attempted to wipe the drying blood off Bucky’s face. 

“I was at work,” Bucky whined. 

“And what does that entail exactly?”

Steve never really thought about it, but Bucky never spoke about his jobs. Steve didn’t even know where Bucky was employed, all he knew was that Bucky refused to tell him about it. But Steve trusted Bucky, so he never pried. 

“The chick’s boyfriend beat me good,” Bucky mutters his response. “Ugh my head hurts, Stevie.”

Steve’s hand stills and Bucky whimpers at the loss. 

“And why did he beat you?” Steve asks slowly as if he already understood what Bucky was referring to. 

“He beat me cause I was sleepin’ with ‘er! But it doesn’t make sense! It’s my job, and she paid me.”

When Steve remained silent, Bucky took it upon himself to try and pull his husband close only for Steve to avoid him by standing up. 

“Where are you going?” Bucky’s face looked pained. 

“I heard the baby monitor,” Steve lied thickly. “I need to check on the kids.” 

Though he didn’t really hear the baby monitor, Steve made his way to the nursery. Sarah and James slept in his arms peacefully when he cradled them. Seeing the babies’ sleeping faces broke Steve’s heart even more. 

Before he could realize, the clock informed him that it was three in the morning. Steve had been in the nursery for four hours. Rising, Steve gently placed Sarah and James back into their cribs. When he turned to leave, Steve was met with Bucky, who awkwardly stood in the doorway.

“Steve—”

“Why?” was all Steve croaked. “I guess this explains the late nights, the sudden huge income all the time, why you never talk about your job... Were you ever going to consider telling me? Why would you ever stoop so low?”

Bucky shrank at the sight of Steve’s disgusted glare. “I couldn’t get a job anywhere else...those other places...they fired me. I-I...How was I supposed to tell you I lost my jobs? I was ashamed...I…”

“You’re not ashamed about being a hooker?” Steve rages. “What the hell, Bucky? What the fuck is wrong with you? Why would you ever think for a second that you can’t tell me important things?”

“I didn’t want to let you down, Stevie. I didn’t want to think you married a deadbeat who can’t even provide for his family…” Bucky explained weakly. 

“Funny.” Steve laughs bitterly. “You achieved the complete opposite just now. My husband, the father of my children,  _ a fucking hooker _ . You’re more a deadbeat than ever.”

Steve’s words were a hard blow to Bucky, who physically felt as though he was punched in the gut. Both men remained silent, Steve breathing heavily as they eyed each other from across the room.

“If it makes you feel better, I only slept with women.”

Steve wants to slap him. “Why would that make me feel better?” 

“Because they can’t compete with you, Steve—there’s no one like you, no one could ever compare. I—they don’t mean anything to me, they’re just used up, just money—”

“Save it, James,” Steve sighs. “Save it, okay? You talk about them as if you’re not as used up as them at this point. I can’t even look at you right now, you bastard.” 

Bucky can barely see Steve, but he hears Steve’s voice, exposing that his husband is crying. 

After that night, Bucky became worse. Not only did he get drunk more often, he came home at even later hours. Despite his aggravation, Steve still tended to Bucky if he came home roughed up. 

One thing that surprised Steve is that Bucky always went into the nursery when he came home. Steve knew this only because he listened to Bucky speak to their children through the baby monitor. Bucky was usually drunk. 

“Daddy loves you,” Bucky would whisper to them, slurring. “I tried the best I can, baby dolls. I wish I could be the daddy you deserve. Your other daddy, he’s the best daddy you’ll ever get.”

Steve ached hearing Bucky speak, and when his husband didn’t crawl into bed that night, Steve held back tears.

Damn Bucky Barnes, Steve cursed. Damn him. Damn myself for forgiving this asshole so easily.

 

So one morning, a week after the fallout, when Bucky and his things were completely gone, Steve sobbed until he was sick. It shouldn’t have been a surprise to him, given the recent circumstances, but Steve let his heart die with Bucky. 

Steve found the ring two days later, when it had fallen out of a box he had shoved in the depths of his closet. Steve forgotten he’d kept it. He was too busy balancing babies in his arms and working two jobs to think about petty things like his failed marriage. He contemplated throwing it out, or eating it, but he didn’t. He sobbed for what felt like a solid hour because of it.

* * *

 

  
  
Tony was working in the garage when he decided he was going to move Bucky’s motorcycle. The sight of the bike pissed right off, so he called for Steve and informed him that he was going to move it. 

“No, Tony,” Steve begged. “I’ll get Bucky to do it. You don’t know how to work that thing.” 

“I do too!” Tony defends childishly. 

Steve huffs. “I’m getting Bucky.”

Steve disappears into the house, and Tony fiddles with the bike’s handlebars. Steve returns without Bucky, but tosses the motorcycle keys to Tony. “Buck’s in the shower. He said he trusts you to move it, you know, _ since you ride apparently _ .”

Tony flushes. “Um, yeah, okay…” 

Sarah and James come rushing outside when they hear the bike engine rev. Tony tries not to show his uneasiness when he slowly attempts to back the bike up. Soon enough, Tony feels slightly more comfortable and tries to move a bit faster. This backfires, however, because Tony pulls back too fast and rails into a nearby fire hydrant, which sends him soaring in the air. 

“Tony!” Steve shouts.

He landed harshly on his back in the lawn. Delirious and vision blurred, Tony can make out two people coming towards him hurriedly. One is Steve, of course, but the other is a shirtless Bucky. 

What the fuck. 

Steve helps Tony prop himself up, and the first thing Tony utters is, “Will you put on a shirt for God’s sake Barnes?” 

Bucky blinks, glancing down at his bare chest and torso. “Oh, sorry. I heard a crash and hurried out here as fast as I could.”

Damn Bucky, being hot and shirtless around Steve. That can’t even be considered fair. 

Sarah and James run over to examine the scene. 

“Is Tony dead?” Sarah cries, and Steve shakes his head almost violently to try and ease her. “No, honey, Tony’s okay…Bucky, can you help me?”

Bucky stares, biting his thumbnail. “Oh, yeah, okay…” he mutters distractedly. Quickly Bucky squats to put one of Tony’s arms across his shoulders as Steve does the same to the other side. Tony scolds when he faintly feels Bucky’s muscles rippling. Goddamnit. Unfair. 

 

Later that evening, Tony gets a work call from Pepper requesting his help at the office. Steve doesn’t want Tony to go considering his injuries, but Tony goes. And, in all honesty, Tony really goes just so he can get away from Bucky. 

Steve tucks Sarah and James into bed, and Bucky continues his story of the King when Steve exits the bedroom. After Bucky finishes, he creeps quietly out of the room and heads to his own temporary one. The bed is messy and ready welcoming to Bucky. Tiredly, Bucky slips off his clothes and makes his way to the closet to find a clean nightshirt. As he rummages through the closet, a ratty old box catches his eye. 

Bucky digs through clothes and other junk to successfully reach the box, and frees it from it's confines of the deep closet. 

The box reads, in angry red sharpie, “Bucky’s Shit.” 

Bucky doesn’t know what to make of the box. He assumes he can have it, considering it beautifully displays his ownership on the front. But the box also resurfaces an uneasy feeling in  Bucky’s gut. He’s almost anxious to see what’s inside. 

The first thing he comes across an old photo album filled with pictures from  _ high school _ . Lazily, he flips through it briefly before turning his attention back to discovering more of the box’s surprises. 

There’s a plethora of miscellaneous things that Bucky could care less about, until something at the bottom catches the light. Bucky reaches for it.

It’s the goddamn Ring Pop from Bucky’s poor proposal. 

It shocks him to discover that Steve kept the probably now stale piece of shit. The wrapper was perfect, indicating that Steve never even dared to open it. 

Dumfounded, Bucky cradles the object in his hands and gets up to go find Steve. 

 

“Steve?” he calls down the staircase. 

“I’m in the living room,” Steve responds. 

Bucky hurries down the stairs. When he stood in front of Steve , he pauses. Steve is toying with the TV, but he stands to face Bucky when he hears the latter draw near. “Do you need something?”

“I—um,” Bucky fumbles. Unable to express his thoughts, he dumbly holds the ring out to Steve says nothing. 

“Oh,” Steve exhales.

“You...kept this?” Bucky whispers. 

Steve sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I...yeah, yeah, I did.”

“But why?”

“I just forgot about it, is all…”

“Steve…” Bucky tries. He’s adamant that there’s a reason Steve kept this goddamn piece of candy. Bucky steps closer to Steve so they are practically centimeters apart. Steve swallows, avoiding Bucky’s searing gaze. “Why would you keep this?”

“Because it used to remind me of why I loved you...after you left,” Steve admits lamely. “I just...never could bring myself to do it.” 

Bucky soaks in Steve’s words then proceeds to tear open the wrapping. 

“Bucky, what are you—”

Bucky shushes him. Taking Steve’s hand, Bucky gently slides the ring on his finger. 

“Bucky, stop, this is wrong,” Steve protests, but he doesn’t pull his hand away. 

“Steve, it’s okay. I’m not proposing again,” Bucky chuckles. He licks his lips and continues. “This is a promise. I’m promising to be here for you, for James...for Sarah. I—I’m ready to be a good father, and I’ll do everything in my power to make you believe me…”

“I believe you,” Steve whispers, now toying with the bulging piece of sugar on his finger. 

They are still so close, they can feel each other’s breath. Suddenly, Bucky is leaning in before he can realize and Steve is jerking his head away. 

“Goodnight, Bucky,” he croaks, head hanging low. “Please leave.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” 

Bucky feels like royal shit. Nodding, he shoves his hands in his pockets and dejectedly walks away from Steve. 

Just like that, Steve is left alone with his stupid candy ring, trying to comprehend every repressed thought swimming through his head. 


	4. Jolly Old Saint Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter!!!!! This chapter is pretty focused on Tony and his relationship with Sarah and James, mainly in his POV. VERY IMPORTANT: there is mention of a panic attack in this chapter. It's very brief but I feel it's important to mention in case anyone is sensitive to that.  
> Anyway, enjoy! (and, as always, I apologize for any typos I may have missed.)
> 
> Also, head on over to my tumblr if you have questions or wanna talk about the story. Or, head on over for fun :) mellifluouscas.tumblr.com

Tony is pretty done with being pushed around by Bucky Barnes. He's also pretty exasperated with the fact that Steve is completely unbothered by the guy's presence.    
The whole thing with Bucky and his work was a shit show, but Tony understands that Steve didn't mean any harm by it. In reality, Steve just wants Tony and Bucky to get along. And, Tony is willing to do that, but there's one problem, and it's that Bucky is an asshole. 

  
This idea comes to him when he's cuddled with Sarah and James on the couch watching The Emperor's New Groove. Yzma turns Kuzco into a flea, and puts him in a box. Then she places that box inside of another box, and then she mails that box to herself, and when it arrives…she smashes  it with a hammer.   
Tony laughs, but inside he's imagining himself as Yzma, and Bucky as Kuzco. It's stupid really, and probably juvenile, but in that moment Tony decides that if Bucky wants to play a game, he'll give him a worthy opponent. 

  
Tony wants to prove to Sarah and James that he's a better dad than Bucky. And he'll do this by any means possible.   
His first course of action is to finish the treehouse he and James had begun building. It would take him awhile since they literally only nailed one board into the tree's trunk, but the effort would be worth it. 

  
As Tony works on the treehouse, Tumor watches him. Well, not Tumor. Sarah and James had changed the dog's name to Dusty.   
Despite his best efforts not to, Tony actually liked the dog. Sure, it was pretty scrappy, but Dusty was a nice dog, and he made Sarah and James happy. Tony still fucking hates that Bucky brought the dog to begin with though.   
Tony builds the treehouse one day when the kids are at school with the help of some advanced tech from his industry. He didn't even tell Steve that he was completing the treehouse. He wanted it to be a surprise for everyone.   
  
  
Tony waits for Sarah and James to get off the bus, and he squats down to their level to pull them into a hug when they run to him.   
"Where are we going, Tony?" James asks excitedly. Tony smiles and leads the kids to the backyard, each of his hands preoccupied with covering their eyes.   
Underneath his palms, Tony can feel the anticipation radiating from Sarah and James. They're bouncing on their toes and whispering to each other, imagining the possibilities of what Tony is doing.   
  
Tony stills the kids and uncovers their eyes, revealing to them the magnificent treehouse he spent so much time on.   
James gasps while Sarah squeals and turns to wrap her arms around Tony's legs in a hug.   
"You finished the treehouse!" James gawks at the house with a vibrant expression.   
"Sure did, kiddo!" Tony responds. He can't help the grin that spreads across his face. The kid's happiness is contagious. "Why don't you go check it out?"   
With this permission, Sarah and James run giddily to the ladder descending from a branch. Tony follows and helps them climb the ladder safely. Tony adoringly watches them as Sarah and James give themselves a tour of their new palace.   
"Tony?" comes a voice from behind. It's Steve, the same awe James had felt evident in his tone.   
Tony extends his hand to Steve, who takes it. Smiling, Tony pulls his husband close. "Tony, this is amazing," Steve praises. "You're amazing."  
Tony preens at Steve's admiration. "Well...I'm okay," Tony comments, feigning humility.   
Steve kisses his cheek. "Stop. You're so good to them, you know?"   
"Why wouldn't I be? I love them."  
"And they love you too. I love you."  
Tony grins again, and both men avert their attention to the happy little ones playing in the treehouse.   
  
Bucky appears from the sliding glass door. He also gawks at the treehouse. Then he just frowns.   
Tony discreetly glances at Bucky's expression and inwardly applauds himself. It's the exact reaction he had hoped for. Grinning, Tony leads Steve to the ladder like a child, and they both join Sarah and James in the treehouse. 

Bucky disappears from the patio.   
  
So, the treehouse idea was a success. Hoping his luck will continue, Tony proceeds with phase two of his plan. It's only May, but Tony has the genius idea to plan Christmas early.   
Christmas never really was his thing, but this wasn't about him.  This was about his kids.   
  
For a week Tony listens carefully and attentively if the kids talk about toys they want. As the kids play, James raves about video game he wishes he had. Sarah nods and shares that she herself would like a horse. It's a far stretch to get a horse, but if Bucky could get a dog, Tony could get a horse.   
Bucky had given the kids gifts when he first arrived. Tony and Sarah tinkered around with the chemistry set like she'd asked, and Sarah was absolutely overjoyed. With this whole Christmas thing, Tony plans to take that feeling Sarah felt and triple it. 

  
Again, Tony keeps his ideas secret from Steve. Steve had been so pleased with the treehouse, so maybe he'll be just as pleased by this. Tony's throwing something in for Steve as well. He's going to take him out on an expensive date because he can do that with his husband, dammit. (Tony secretly hopes Bucky will fuck off, then.)   
  
Steve leaves with the kids one morning, so Tony begins to decorate the living room. Bucky had escaped to a friend's house, or something like that, apparently.    
About a half hour in, the tree is up. It's not the best looking, but Tony ignores that because it's not like it's actually Christmas. Next, he tries his hand at wrapping gifts, though it didn't go well. The gifts appeared as though they had just gone through a shredder. Tony shoves this off, because they're not that bad, and it's the thought that really counts. The kids are just going to rip apart the wrapping, anyway.   
  
He had found a nice horse for Sarah. However, he went with a miniature horse because Sarah's a tiny girl and it could fit in the house like a dog. Maybe even replace the dog they already had. 

  
Tony tastefully arranges the presents under the tree. Then, he begrudgingly strips and dresses himself in the Santa suit he had bought. He really didn't want to dress like Santa, in fact he basically hated it, but again this wasn't about him.   
  
Tony anticipated Steve's arrival home by hiding behind the tree. The sound of footsteps echoed from the front door and Tony prepared himself.   
"Tony?" Steve called.   
"Where is he?"   
Tony recognized the second voice as Bucky's and nearly hit his head against the wall in exasperation. What was Bucky doing with Steve?   
The footsteps crept closer to the living room where Tony had decorated.   
"What is—"  
"HO, HO, HO!" Tony bellowed as he peeked out from behind the tree.   
"Santa?" Sarah questioned. "What are you doing here?"  
"Why didn't you tell me it was Christmas already?" James whined, tugging on Steve's pant leg.   
"Because, James, it's not Christmas..." Steve replies distractedly, staring at Santa Tony.   
"Open your gifts, go on!" Tony encourages, gesturing to the presents. Sarah and James rush to open them.   
Bucky stands slightly behind Steve, leaning against the wall. With an insensible expression, Bucky watches his kids open their gifts.   
Feeding off of Bucky's response, Tony continues. Time to bring out the big guns.   
"I have a very special surprise for you," Tony informs Sarah. "Wait right here."   
Steve can only look on horrified as Tony leads a dwarfish horse into their living room. Sarah and James both stare, and it's silent until Sarah drops the present she's holding and screams in delight.   
"A pony? You got me a pony?!"   
"I didn't get you a pony," Tony says, talking as if he were actually goddamn Santa. "You can thank Tony for this pony!" As if he had planned this (which this part, he didn't), Tony ripped the Santa hat and beard off to reveal himself to the kids.   
"Tony!" Sarah giggles happily. "But...where's the real Santa?"  
"I'm one of Santa's special guys. I help him out, you know. He's at the North Pole right now," Tony says.   
The kids' eyes light up. If they didn't already think Tony was the coolest person ever, they definitely would now.   
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" James cries, hugging Tony's legs. Sarah does the same, and Tony smiles at them.   
"This is nice and all, but it's not Christmas," Bucky pipes up from the corner, stating what's already been addressed.   
"Well, I did this for the kids. But, you know, since you missed so many Christmases with Sarah and James I figured I'd give you the experience while you're here with us."  
"That's wonderful, Tony. I'm glad you two are starting to get along." Beaming, Steve curls into Tony's side.   
"Yeah," Bucky mutters. His eyes flick from his kids to his ex husband before he slinks away.  
  
  
  
Tony takes Steve on a date that night. He had made previous reservations at a very elegant restaurant. Bucky is left alone with the kids, and truthfully that leaves Tony feeling uneasy. What if Bucky sabotages something? What if he's irresponsible and sets the house on fire? It's pretty stupid that Tony has to worry about Bucky like he's a thirteen year old.  
"I feel like we just got engaged," Steve says happily. "When was the last time we went on a date? I don't even remember."  
"That's why we're here, babe," Tony grins, taking Steve's hand from across the table.   
"Listen, Tony," Steve starts with a sigh. "I know it's hard having Bucky around and everything, but I just want you to know that you have nothing to worry about. Bucky doesn't affect me. I have no desire to get back together with him. Honestly, I'm only tolerating him because Sarah and James are so happy to see him. He pays his child support and everything and calls them once in awhile, but as much as it hurts me, I want them to know him."  
Tony is silent for a moment, and Steve is worried he said something wrong.   
"That means a lot to me, Steve. I'm not gonna lie, I felt a little threatened by him. But then I thought 'what does this guy have on me?'"   
Steve laughs and nods. "True."   
  
It's an hour into their date when Steve's phone rings.   
"Bucky? Bucky, what's wrong?" Steve sounds panicked. Tony tries to listen to the conversation, but all he can hear is Bucky's frantic voice and the color draining from Steve's face.   
"What's wrong?" Tony pauses mid bite when Steve hangs up the phone.   
"It's James," Steve starts. He hurriedly shoots out of his chair and slips on his coat. "He's had a severe allergic reaction."   
  
"Is he okay?" Tony gets up himself, grabbing for his coat. "Here, you head out I–I'll pay."  
Steve nods. He feels sick.   
  
When Steve walks through the door, he sees Bucky sitting on the floor, a hive stricken James cradled in his arms. 

“Dad’s almost here buddy, it’s going to be okay, James, I promise…” Bucky mutters into James’ hair. The boy’s breathing is shallow, and with Bucky’s words James curls into his father even more. 

Tony watches the scene from behind Steve. He doesn’t know how to feel. 

 

Steve inches closer. “Buck?”

“S-Steve!” Bucky’s head whips up and fixes his blotchy eyes on Steve. “H-he n-needs to go to the hospital, J-James, he…” 

It takes a moment for Tony to realize that Bucky is in the middle of a panic attack, and Steve is trying to coach him through it. 

Everything is a blur. Bucky is struggling to breathe, holding on to James tightly and rocking back and forth. Steve pries James away from him. Bucky is shaking as he struggles to get up to follow Steve outside to the car. 

“Steve, I—”

“You can explain at the hospital, Bucky.”  
  


 

When they arrive, James is automatically whisked away. A petite nurse walks up to them with a clipboard and begins questioning them.

“Who is the parent here?” 

Steve raises his hand just as Tony and Bucky answer with “Me!” at the same time. The nurse exasperatedly looks from Steve to the two other men and waits. Tony and Bucky make awkward eye contact just as Bucky clears his throat and says,“He is,” and gestures to Tony.

 

Tony’s eyes nearly pop out of his skull. In what world would Bucky ever say that? Before Tony can question him, Bucky is walking towards the waiting room to sit in a chair. Steve continues to talk to the nurse, and Tony excuses himself.

He sits next to Bucky, whose head is cradled in his hands. Tony can make out quiet, muffled cries coming from the man. Neither of them talk to each other, then Steve stops in front of them. “We should go see him,” is all Steve says. 

Bucky is despondent. While Steve and Tony seat themselves in uncomfortable plastic chairs beside the hospital bed, Bucky remains in the corner staring blankly at his sleeping son. 

Bucky barely even registers that Tony is talking to him until Tony snaps his finger in his face.

“Huh?”

“Do you want anything from the cafeteria?” 

“No thank you.”

Steve and Tony share a concerned look that Bucky barely notices as well. When Tony is out of sight, Bucky slowly makes his way to Tony’s abandoned chair and sinks into it. 

“This is all my fault,” he rasps to Steve. 

“How could you have known—”

“Don’t you dare make excuses for me,” Bucky snaps. His knuckles are white from grasping the bed railing too viciously, his head is hanging low. “I’m supposed to know. I’m supposed to know that he’s allergic to peanuts, okay? Maybe if I wasn’t such a goddamn awful father—”

Steve gently gets Bucky to ease his grip on the bed railing. Bucky’s hair is falling in his eyes, Steve is quiet. Soon their fingers are intertwined. The familiar sensation of Steve’s hand in his, the sight of his son's serene sleeping face—it’s too much. Bucky begins sobbing, deep wrenching sobs that rip right through his heart. 

Tony stops at the entrance of the room when he heard Bucky’s sobbing. Peering in, he sees that Steve is holding Bucky’s hand, and the insecurities he had managed to wash away creep back onto him like an unwelcome friend. 


	5. A Ceasefire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi. not really a summary of the chapter but I gave this story up awhile ago but kept seeing how much everyone liked it. So, here I am. I’m really sorry. I WILL continue, if it kills me.  
> This chapter is simple and full of winding down after the whole epidemic with James. Sorry for any typos and such.   
> Thanks for reading. ~*

Tony remembers the first time he met Steve’s children. He also remembers the first time he walked into Steve’s home and noticed a picture of a certain brown haired man hanging on the wall.

He had assumed it was Steve’s ex-husband Bucky, but Steve had only mentioned him in passing. The picture of Bucky and the kids was from a Christmas celebration, and they looked genuinely happy. Tony never thought to ask Steve whatever happened between them.

“Now, Tony...my kids, they’re well...” Steve had cautioned, his back to the front door of his home. Tony raised his hand, stopping Steve from speaking any further. “I’m sure they’re perfect.”

Steve smiled bashfully, and turning away from Tony he unlocks the door.

“Sarah? James?” Steve calls.

It becomes silent in the house, but soon Tony hears the thudding noise of tiny-socked feet running towards him. Suddenly, the cutest kids Tony has probably ever seen are standing before him, waiting. He watches as Steve kisses each of them on the forehead.

“Babies, this is Tony. He’s my...friend.” Steve looks to Tony and smiles awkwardly.

Tony would never say it, but he was slightly taken aback by the fact Steve only called him his “friend.” Tony realized the kids probably weren’t ready to accept a new man for their dad, but…

“Hello, Mr Tony!” shouted James. In a flash, Sarah grabbed Tony’s hand aggressively and began to pull, as if she wanted to lead him somewhere. “Come with us, Mr. Tony, we’re coloring pictures with the babysitter!”

And, well, the first meeting with the kids was that. Tony colored with the kids as Steve talked to the babysitter, his friend Sam. That day forward, the day he met Sarah and James, Tony realized he would do anything for Steve and his kids.

Now, looking at Bucky and Steve holding hands from a doorway in a hospital, when James was asleep, Tony felt...insecure. Even still, he wasn’t going to let Barnes get away with holding Steve’s hand.

Tony stood in the doorway still, lost in thought, when he caught a glimpse of Bucky’s puffy, red, tear soaked face. Their eyes locked. Bucky nodded politely, then looked down to see Steve’s hand in his. Tony stared. Bucky gently took his hand away from Steve’s. Steve didn’t really care all too much as he was sitting petting James’ hair. He didn’t know Tony was in the doorway.

Standing, Bucky walked over to Tony, head low. He stopped right next to Tony, who stared straight over his shoulder and swallowed. No words were exchanged, but Bucky finally walked out of the room.

Silent defeat.

Tony ignored the encounter and went over to sit by Steve, handing him a cup of coffee. “Oh, Tony! You’re back,” Steve smiled, taking the coffee. “The doctor said we can take James home anytime we want.”

“That’s good. Good,” Tony said absentmindedly.

Steve, like always, noticed. “Something wrong?”

Tony snapped back to his regular state. “Nope, everything’s good. We better take James home so we can get back to Sarah.”

“Yeah...hey, where did Bucky go?” “I’m...not sure.” This time, he really didn’t.

* * *

 

When Bucky left the hospital, he decided to go home back to Sarah. He felt guilty leaving the hospital where his son was, but he also couldn’t stand looking at James’ face and remembering what a shitty father he was.

Hailing a cab, Bucky made his way back to Steve’s house, and saw Sam’s car parked outside.

Sam. Steve’s friend.

Damn, he hadn’t seen Sam in years. Bucky didn’t have a key to the house, but he easily found the spare. When he walked in the door, he was greeted by the old (now vaccinated and checked) dog Dusty.

Dusty jumped up on Bucky, barking wildly, which led Sam to peek from the kitchen.

“Steve?” Sam called.

Bucky tensed. “Um, no...it’s Bucky.”

Hearing this, Sam emerged from the kitchen drying dishes. He shot Bucky that look he always used to give Bucky. A look that said _I know what you did and you suck._

“Where’s Sarah?” Bucky finally asked.

“Bed. Sleeping.” Sam passively continued to dry a plate, even though it was one dry already.

“Okay. Thanks, Sam. You can go, I guess. I’ll finish—” Bucky gestured to the dishes “whatever you started.”

Weirdly, the conversation between Sam had way more animosity than any conversation Bucky ever had with Tony.

Bucky just felt….lost.

He ignored Sam and just went to go see if Sarah was really sleeping or not. She had a tendency to pretend to sleep when she still wanted to eavesdrop on conversations. If she knew James wasn’t home, she wouldn’t sleep either. Sarah cared very deeply for her brother. In many ways, she was just like Steve.

Bucky gently knocked on the door.

“Come in,” came Sarah’s little voice.

Bucky walked in, giggling. “Sam said you were asleep. You lyin’ to him?”

It was meant to be a joke, but Sarah turned away from Bucky and sadly replied, “No, daddy.”

Bucky frowned. Walking over, he sat on the edge of Sarah’s bed. Sarah still faced away from him. “I know it wasn’t your fault, Daddy,” Sarah whispered. “I just...why can’t you and Papa Tony be nice to each other? You make dad sad.”

Bucky felt as if someone punched him in the face. In fact, it might have just been better for him to physically be punched in the face than hear his daughter’s dejected voice. Not only that, but Sarah and James had ever only called Tony, well, Tony. Never anything like Papa, dad, daddy. It hurt.

“Sarah?”

“Hm?”

“Look at me...please.” Sarah turned to look at her father, the covers of her bed up to her eyes.

“James is okay,” Bucky revealed awkwardly, and Sarah just stared. Inside, Bucky knew she was relieved. “And...I’m sorry. I’m jealous of...Papa Tony. He’s been with you all this time, and I’ve been gone for so long. I realize that’s wrong. I should’ve been living near you guys, but…”

Sarah touched Bucky’s hand. “You will always be my daddy. But Tony gets to be Papa, too, and dad gets to be dad.”

Bucky didn’t press any further. Instead, he cradled Sarah into his arms, and together they fell asleep.

* * *

 

The next day, neither Sarah nor Bucky mentioned the heart to heart they had the night before. It was almost like an unspoken secret between them, and it made Bucky feel closer to his daughter. Even better, Steve had to go into work, which left Tony and Bucky with the kids.

Alone.

Of all days, when Steve had to work, Tony had the day off.

Fucking awesome.

James was back to himself, almost seemingly unaffected by his allergic reaction. When he woke up the morning after his night in the hospital, James hugged Bucky and told his father he forgave him.

Bucky cried, and James laughed at him for it. “Don’t cry, daddy! Make me pancakes, please?” That was the end of that conversation, because then Bucky made James gigantic pancakes.

Things between Bucky and Tony weren’t bad. In fact, there was something akin to a ceasefire. No bickering, no jabs, no trying to upstage each other. Yet, at least.

Bucky felt it wouldn’t last.

Around lunchtime, Tony barged in the door covered in oil and grime. He had been in the garage working on Steve’s car. Bucky sat alone in the living room watching TV.

When Tony walked past, Bucky shot him a wary look. Should he say something?

“How’s it going?” Tony asked nonchalantly, before chugging down an entire water bottle. The plastic crinkled loudly and rang in Bucky’s ears.

“You know...going.”

Tony raised his brow skeptically. “Riiight. Well, um, kids should be home in a couple hours. Mind getting them off the bus while I work on the car?”

Bucky stared blankly. “Yep, yep. That’s—that’s good with me.”

Tony chuckled. “I would hope so.”

It wasn’t perfect, but it was definitely better. After all, Bucky was always going to be daddy, but Tony got to be Papa, too.


End file.
